


Three's A Crowd

by triscuit



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumble and Frenzy decide to fool around in the new supply closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd

"Come on Frenzy, I don't got all day. Soundwave's been makin' himself a lot more aware of what I'm doin' since he heard about the Skywarp thing." It had been a long time since the two of them had been able to have some time alone. Thanks to the supply closet being destroyed in the last "scuffle" they had with the aforementioned seeker. But now that they had a brand new shiny one, it meant Rumble and Frenzy had their usual spot back. 

"Well maybe if you two didn't make it so obvious about what you're doin' none of this woulda happened in the first place." Frenzy mumbled quietly. He never understood those two. What could’ve possibly been appealing about someone like Skywarp?

"Just open your panel, will ya?" Rumble impatiently replied, his own panel sliding open. Lubricant was already dripping onto the cold metal floor. The bright pink fluid sticking out in the dark cabinet. 

Frenzy didn't need anymore convincing than that. Clicking his own panel open, he leaned forward to kiss Rumble.

Until his face was abruptly shoved between the other cassette's thighs. The taste of lubricant filled his mouth as he pushed his glossa to the opening. Urgently pressing his glossa to the sensors inside, eager to see Rumble’s reactions.

With every twist and twirl of Frenzy’s glossa, Rumble found himself panting and forcing his hips against that mouth with need. But this was teasing, this wasn’t anything to overload about. He needed more than that. “Come on, is your spike out yet?” He spoke in an attempt at a hushed tone, shoving at Frenzy’s face.

“Yeah yeah. Just lay down, okay?” Frenzy couldn’t find it in him to be too annoyed with Rumble. His spike was already aching with need. He desperately needed to frag the other cassette. Right now. It was difficult not to get this way with how bossy he was being. He could already feel his face heating up as Rumble leaned forward. 

Frenzy should’ve expected that Rumble would’ve shoved him on his back. But he still was caught by surprise, his head bumping up against the door of the cabinet. Normally it would give at the slightest push, letting light in. This one must’ve been made of much sturdier stuff. He didn’t exactly have a lot of time to think about something as inconsequential as cabinets though with how quickly Rumble was already straddling him.

“Nah, I think you’re going to be doin’ the layin’ down.” Rumble spoke, getting on his knees. His dripping valve was just barely above Frenzy’s spike. His own spike was leaking transfluid as well, the bright mess running down his length. 

Rumble moved himself down slightly, just barely enough to brush his valve against Frenzy's spike. It was just enough to tease, not even allowing him to push inside. "And what makes you think I'm gonna give it to ya without earnin' it? I think I've been too generous with you, Frenzy." Grinning, he allowed just the tip to slip in his valve. It was so easy for Frenzy's spike to slip in, already slick with lubricant. Just as easy as it was to push it in, Rumble easily slid it right back out. 

"Come on Rumble. W-why do you gotta make it all complicated?" He could feel how tight his valve was, even if he only got a moment's pleasure from it. Frenzy craved more. It was just so warm, and it felt so good. It felt perfect. It just wasn't fair. "You can't be serious." He whimpered, pleadingly looking up to Rumble. 

"I don't know about you Frenzy, but that doesn't sound like beggin' to me." Rumble replied, his spark beating in his chest as he grinned. This was too easy getting him worked up like this. Sitting down on Frenzy's thighs, he started to move his hips. Brushing his valve against the length of Frenzy's spike, he just barely squeezed it with his thighs. "C'mon. I'm gettin' bored here." Rumble panted.

"Please!" Frenzy blurted out. He couldn't take it anymore. Rumble was just so warm, and those thighs squeezing him was just too overwhelming. His spike was aching, and he could feel another gush of transfluid dripping down to his own valve. "Please. I'll do anything. I promise. I'll even cover for you and Skywarp. Come onnn." Frenzy whined, trying to move his hips up to meet Rumble's touches. 

"Well..." He spoke, trying to draw out the silence as much as he could. "I guess... maybe. If you got somethin' else you can offer." Rumble smacked at Frenzy's abdomen when he started to move, scolding him quietly. "Come on, you can't be yellin' like that if you want to get anything at all. We gotta be quiet, remember?" 

Frenzy jumped slightly at the pain, but his mind was too filled with desperation to take much mind to it. He was too busy thinking about what else he could offer to get Rumble to finally play with him. "Uh.. Uh. Well uh." Lips parting, he clamped his own hand over his mouth to try to keep a loud whine escaping. Arching his back he shuddered, managing to calm himself down a little bit. "I'll take over your cleaning shift for a whole decacycle, okay? Please."

Satisfied, Rumble had sat back up. "Deal." Slowly lowering himself down on Frenzy, he could feel every ridge and edge of his spike as he pushed in. The sticky sounds of the intrusion blending in with the soft hum of the cassettes' vents. Rumble didn't waste any time as he eagerly began bouncing on his spike. 

The sounds of their interfacing were much louder than before, causing Frenzy's face to heat up even more. Rumble never did anything like this before, it was hard to do anything but just watch him. Easing his hands over the other cassette's thighs, he tried his best to keep his hips from moving. He didn't want to blow his chance now that he finally got what he wanted.

Rumble was drooling, his hips practically slamming him onto Frenzy's spike again and again. His spike was just big enough to stretch him open, filling up his valve perfectly. Every single one of those inner sensors experienced the friction of having something so thick and hot push against him. 

"Frag, frag this feels so good Rumble." Frenzy found himself whimpering as he felt himself edging closer to overload. Just a little bit more and...

Rumble abruptly stopped moving, panting loudly as just the tip of the spike remained in him once more. "C-c'mon." He spoke, his vocalizer trembling as he looked down to Frenzy. "Beg for it. I-if ya want it so bad." His legs were trembling, having a nearly impossible time staying in this position. 

Frenzy didn't hesitate. He felt like he was going to cry as it was. "Please Rumble, I'm desperate here. You just can't leave me hangin'. I need this. I need this so bad. Please pleaseplease..." Choking out a sob, his body was tensing up as he tried to keep his hips from jerking up into that warm valve. "Please!" 

He could feel Rumble pulling away, tears of desperation finally rolling down his plump cheeks. "No no no, come on! Rumble! You can't just... Please! I wasn't lyin' when I said I'd do all those things for you. Come on come on pleasee!"

Frenzy overloaded the moment Rumble slammed back down on his spike. His sensory system was buzzing with pleasure and relief as his spike pumped the other casette with transfluid. The pink mess was already dribbling out as Rumble's own release stained his abdomen. 

Somehow, through all of this they had gone by completely undetected. The sense of relief wasn't lost on either of them as they lazily kissed one another. It was a lot messier than either of them had intended, but it was hard to care as the soft purr of their vents filled the tiny space. 

Rumble placed his hand upon the door of the cabinet as he leaned up. Normally he'd hear the slight give of the door ready to click open. This time, it was completely silent. There was a worry vaguely gnawing at the back of his mind. Reaching up, he tried to slip his thumb through the mechanism. But there wasn't anywhere for it to go. 

He frowned. Leaning up even more. Frenzy was watching with curiosity. "What're you tryin' to do? We gotta get cleaned up before we start plannin' on getting ou-" 

"Can it, Frenzy. I'm tryin' to figure somethin' out." Looking around the mechanism, his mind was still swimming from his release. The intensity of it left him dazed, it was difficult to focus. 

"Can you get off my spike at least? My neck's startin' to cramp up." Frenzy looked up at him pleadingly, but he wasn't budging. He was too busy focusing on that stupid lock to even realize he was talking to him. Frowning, he punched at the other cassette's abdomen lightly. "You hear me? Off!"

"I said keep it down. I think we might... be trapped in here or somethin'. There ain't a release from the inside." Slamming his fist on the inside of the supply closet, Rumble leaned forward. "Come on, open up already! We can't seriously be stuck in here!" 

"Just try pullin at it! Or break it or somethin'!" Frenzy was shoving at Rumble now, trying to get him to move. If they were going to start making this much noise, he didn't want to be seen like this.

The closet door abruptly opened, light pouring over the cassettes. There was only the slightest sense of relief, before realizing their guardian was looming over them. Between the two, they only uttered one word.

"Scrap."


End file.
